


What Does It Take?

by whizzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, MY BRAND, Trans Male Character, anyways we love trans stephen!, this is also kind of projecting but Go Off Me., this talks about menstruation and periods and stuff! beware if that makes you uncomfy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/pseuds/whizzer
Summary: Tony Stark can always make Stephen smile.





	What Does It Take?

Stephen Strange knew he was trans since he was sixteen years old. Suddenly, things felt wrong. His birth name felt wrong on his tongue and in his hand when he wrote it on his classwork. He had had friends before who were transgender, but he never thought he fit that. His friends knew when they were children, and he was only now learning that maybe he wasn't comfortable being addressed as a woman.

Flash forward twenty years, give or take. Stephen had an easy coming out, quickly accepted by friends and family, though his stress didn't disappear. He was terrified every day that he may be taken for something he wasn't, that he wasn't fitting the part. In his early twenties, he had finally saved up for his top surgery, but he felt uneasy about anything having to do with what was below his belt. He had heard stories of mishaps that, even as a doctor, made him nervous. Ultimately, he decided against it, but it ate away at him forever. Did it make him any less of a man? His friends and family told him no, but inside, fear and guilt welled up inside of him. He felt like he was keeping a secret from everyone. He had told most of his partners and was met with a positive regard, but still he felt guilty. He felt like he wasn't what they wanted. He didn't have what it took to be a man.

He was in Tony Stark's bathroom on an early morning. He had felt the cramps the night before but tried not to think about them. If he ignored it, it would go away, right? But when he found his boxer's stained red, he felt the lump grow in his throat. Of course Tony knew about his situation and he handled it well, but he still had a creeping sense of fear. He quickly changed and threw the boxers into the bin, hiding them under a few other pieces of clothes. He huffed and stared in the mirror. His face was pale and his icy blue eyes were sad. He could only notice the parts of him that were more feminine. His smaller Adam's Apple, his rounder cheeks and his gentler chin all made him feel wrong. The first day was always his worst. He splashed water on his face and took a deep breath, gripping the edges of the sink. He could feel his stomach twisting and contorting and he winced, gritting his teeth.

The door opened up and a groggy, sleepy eyed Tony stalked into the bathroom. He jumped a bit, not expecting to see his boyfriend up so early and looking in so much pain. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Stephen?" His voice was sleepy, but still, it carried a genuine and caring tone. "Are you.. alright?" He yawned and scratched his head.

Stephen's face seemed to fall even more into a frown. He did his best to stand up straight and he held his stomach, pressing on it just a bit. "I'll be fine, Tony." It came out sounding annoyed, like most things he said. He bit his tongue and let out a small sigh. "It's only cramps." He did his best to sound more sincere.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Go lay back down." His voice was still gruff and scratchy. "I'll be right there."

A heating pad and a water bottle later, Stephen was resting up against Tony's shoulder in bed. Tony had wanted a lazy day anyways, so he vowed to spend it in bed with Stephen. There was a comfortable silence between the two as old reruns of  _M*A*S*H_ played quietly on the television. Tony stole quick, worried glances at Stephen, who's face was solemn and sad. He looked like he had a battle going on in his head, something he was losing.

Tony was the one to first break the silence. "You know I might not be the best with advice and all, but you can still talk to me. You look weird when you're all quiet." His eyebrow was raised and he started to gently play with Stephen's hair, attempting to coax out what was on the doctor's mind.

"It's the same as always." Stephen uttered. "You know how it is, Tony... I'll be fine in a few days."

"And you think I'm okay with you not being okay for a few days? You're in for a hell of a ride, Strange." Tony said, his lips curling down.

Stephen rolled his eyes and his arms crossed, pairing with a quick huff. "You don't have to worry-" he was cut short as he winced, another wave of cramps hitting him. 

Stark watched and his heart sunk. Once it passed and Stephen drew in a deep breath, he spoke again. "I kind of do have to worry. My job as  _your_ boyfriend is to worry about you when you look like this."

He was met with yet another absentminded eye roll as Stephen rested his head against Tony's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off yet again by Tony.

"You know I still love you, right? I don't give a shit if you get periods or not, you're still my stupid, handsome boyfriend." Tony smirked and lifted Stephen's chin. His eye's cut to the side as red rose to his cheeks, only making Tony's smile widen. "You're one hell of a man, Strange. How I landed you? I have no fucking idea." He chuckled and Stephen's face was suddenly buried in his shoulder. For one so outwardly composed, it was oddly easy to make him flustered.

"I'm one hell of a man, huh?" Stephen smiled a bit. It was what he needed, reassurance. It wouldn't fix everything in his head, but it sure made him feel better for the time being. "I guess if the legendary Tony Stark says it, it must be true." He chuckled. Tony laughed along and let his arm rest around the other's shoulders, as he gently kissed his temple.

For the next few hours, Stephen felt happy. His mind didn't wander and he felt secure. It was a truly magnificent feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this shit again!!! im gonna be editing this later bc my buddy is gonna go in and help me! i just wanna get this out! thank you for reading and i love you!


End file.
